A Demigods' Quest and the General's Revenge
by GhostDog401
Summary: What happens when Percy is captured by a Storm Spirit, what happens when his fate falls into the hands of a twelve year old girl, what happens when she has to go on a quest to save him, but of course she has to go on it with the one person she can't stand
1. Caught because of Shoes

**Caught because of SHOES!**

**Big thanks to Pommergirl12345 for letting me work off her original idea and helping!**

**Mckenzie is her (Pommergirl's) character**

I stood on tippy-toe watching Mr. Blofis and Percy something-or-another talk. I could barely see them through the thin window on the classroom door. Every now and then they would look over their shoulder, almost right at me, and whisper things like, "Are you sure?"

"Who's her parent?"

"Don't know, but she's almost 13. We should know soon."

"Speaking, of Kyja," Mr. Blofis pointed at me, and I ducked quickly trying to run away, but tripped over untied shoes.

_Stupid Shoes, _I thought. _If I could have my way I wouldn't even wear them._

I jumped up and continued to try and run, but a strong hand caught my arm. My ADHD kicked in and I turned quickly and punched the kid in the face, but nothing happened, if anything my hand hurt.

I looked to see the Percy kid holding my arm, I kicked at him trying to get him to let me go, but it was useless finally I gave up and allowed him to drag me along.

I sat there in front of Mr. Blofis and Percy. I gave Percy my best death glare, but it was hard to do considering I had a teacher and his step-dad right in front of me.

I gulped and finally broke the unwanted silence, "Um. . ." That was all I had to say, but it seemed to get Percy rolling.

"Okay Kyja I have some good news and bad news for you, which would you like to hear first?" Percy looked at me dead serious.

I gulped again, and finding my voice spoke softly, "The good news."

"Congrats, you're a halfblood, a demigod, whatever you want to call it!" Percy said, deadly serious no sarcasm in his voice.

I gulped for a third time and I squeaked, "And the bad news?"

"Most of us get killed in horrible, painful ways," Percy said it simple like it was no big deal.

"Percy!" I heard Paul scowled and I saw Percy shrugged his shoulders and reply, "What it's the truth."

I felt my world spin and the next thing I knew I was on the ground in a dead faint.

I woke up to a glass of water being poured on to face, and my own choking gasps. I sat up spluttering water and wiping it away from my half opened eyes.

After my vision cleared I noticed two things, one I was no longer in Mr. Blosfis's classroom, and two Mr. Blosfis, Percy, and two other people were staring at me.

The first was an older women I assumed it was Percy's mom, she had sparkling blue eyes, light brown hair, and a warm smile. I could like her.

The other girl looked like someone I wouldn't get along with, for one thing she was wearing a TON of make-up , something I avoided as much as possible. She looked like the kind of person who would look in a mirror every two minutes to check her make-up and hair. She had brown hair with curly ringlets bouncing up and down as she did with excitement, her emerald green eyes danced and darted around the room. She wore a purple-ish, blue-ish hair clip in her hair, and looking closely I discovered it was in the shape of a strung bow. She looked about my age, twelve, thirteen. She was about average height maybe a little taller and skinny, and I had to admit she was pretty.

Eventually, the bouncing girl spoke, "I told you that would wake her up." She talked fast, almost as if she had a lot to say, but she had to say it all at once. There was something more though under her fast voice, it was gentle and soothing and it made me want to do what she said.

"Ya, by almost drowning her," Percy told the girl. I could tell by the sound of his voice that he didn't like her very much. "Mckenzie, next time why don't we think of another way to wake someone up."

Mckenzie muttered something about how her ideas were always bad to him and that she said she was sorry about tying Annabeth down to put make-up on her.

Finally I spoke, "Um. . . what am I doing here and for that matter where is here?"

Percy opened his mouth to speak, but bouncing, bubbly Mckenzie beat him to it, "You're at his house." She jerked her thumb over to Percy. "As for what you're doing here, we believe that you're a halfblood and we need to get you to our camp as fast as we can."

Percy nodded and continued where Mckenzie had left off, "Normally we'd drive, but my car is um out of order."

I heard Mckenzie mutter something that sounded like, stupid Pegasus and the crash ruined my make-up.

"So we're walking?" I asked nervously.

Percy shrugged, "Looks like it, don't worry it's not too far from here. Especially if we take our bikes."

"Okay one last question, actually two. One who is everyone here, and two what will I tell my dad?"

Percy seemed to have that under control look, but his mom answered for him. "This is Paul, my husband, Percy's step-dad and your teacher, this is my son Percy son of Poseidon, this is Mckenzie daughter of Aphrodite, and I'm Sally Jackson Percy's mom. As for telling your dad, we were lucky enough that he agreed to sign you up for this summer camp, since today was the last day of school."

Percy nodded and asked, "Can you ride a bike, I mean do you feel okay to."

I nodded and stood up to prove it, then I said, "Well come on lets go." With that I walked out the door Percy and Mckezie at my heels.

I had no idea of the mess I was about to get into.

**Once again a BIG THANKS to POMMERGIRL12345**


	2. I Watch A Bike Turn To Toast

**I Watch a Bike Turn To Toast**

**Please read the ADD at the bottom.**

I rode on the bike Percy had given me, following him as he rode on and on, Mckenzie rode behind me, however she was on a Pegasus, whose name was Darling, apparently she couldn't ride a bike because it messed up her hair, I was liking, her less and less.

But I had other things to worry about then a girly-girl, because even though no one talked I could feel the nervousness in the air.

I looked up dark gray storm clouds formed above us and lightning zigzagged across the sky.

Percy kept looking up at the sky nervously and then finally he yelled back at us, "Hurry, he's angry for some reason or another."

I had no idea who _he _was, but I could sense that we needed to get out of here fast and I began to pedal madly. I saw the sun starting to set, but it wasn't completely night, but night was close and I knew as soon as it was dark we were done for.

All of a sudden, I saw Percy get blown off his bike as if by an invisible wind and he toppled over himself, his bike riding into a tree and crumbling, to the ground.

Mckenzie and I gasped, I threw down my bike and Mckenzie hopped off Darling, and we both started running over to him. Mckenzie seemed to be reaching up into her hair for something, but a gust of wind blew and we were pushed back. My head slammed against a building and I lay there dazed, Mckenzie was right next to me, blood dripping from her head. She looked deathly pale and she was scraped up badly. She laid there her purple-blue clip in hand.

Shakily Percy got to his feet, amazingly he wasn't hurt, but he did seem a bit dazed. It was amazing considering the grass he had landed on was flattened and ripped up from his fall. I saw him look over at us and anger burned into his eyes.

"Show yourself monster," He yelled. Only later would I realize he was speaking Greek. He reached into his pocket and took out a ballpoint pen. I watched amazed as he uncapped it and it turned into a bronze sword. He sung it challengingly.

I watched again as he was lifted off his feet and slammed into a tree, his blade falling from his hand.

He just laid there not hurt, but obviously knocked out, I screamed, as I watched a winged creature dive towards Percy, claws out stretched, but then it stopped and the creature looked at me and smiled evilly.

He flew up to me ignoring Percy for the time being. "Hello child," He snarled circling me, checking me over. "Would you like to join your friends." He flicked his wrist and sent me tumbling over the street to Percy.

I landing next to his bike, and I lay there dazed. Percy's sword lay next to me, gleaming in the setting sun, but I was too dazed to move. I watched as the storm creature flew closer to me. I lay there waiting for death.

_Most of us get killed in horrible, painful ways; _Percy's words came back to me as I watched the storm creature, allow lighting to crackle in his fingertips. Then he shot it I closed my eyes, but no pain.

I opened my eyes to see Percy's bike, smoking and charred. The metal! I thought. It redirected the course.

I silently thanked the gods if there were any, but I knew that I was still too tired and dazed to move.

That is in tell the sun went down. I watched it set, I watched the sky turn black, there was no moon. I watched the storm rush at me claws ready to kill, and then I felt the power.

Power seemed to seep into my skin, I stood shakily. Picking up Percy's sword and holding it in front of me. The storm snarled and charged me, but I was faster. I leapt up high, twisting into the air. I didn't like the sword it felt weird and heavy in my hand, but it was the only thing I had so I went with it.

I dodged the spirit, not knowing who was more surprised me or him, but I didn't have time to think about that. I raised Percy's pen, sword whatever and snarled, "Instruo condeco universitas maximus toothpick." I wasn't sure where the Latin came from, all I knew was that I had just said, be prepared to meet the world's largest toothpick.

I stabbed at the storm, but he dodged and all I meant was his claw. It fell off with a clang onto the charred bicycle.

He snarled at me and said, "If I can't have, all of you I'll settle for one. With that he sent a gust of wind at me blowing Percy's sword from my hand and sending me tumbling back across the street to Mckenzie.

I watched in horror as he grabbed Percy and flew up into the sky. "No," I yelled reaching for Percy's sword, but where it had been moments before it was gone. "No!" I cried again, like a child and watched as Percy and the storm disappeared into the sky.

I looked over at Mckenzie, I at least had to save her, but how I didn't have a weapon and I could carry her to a camp I didn't know. I sat down and cried, tears spilling from my eyes.

I had no weapon, Mckenzie was out cold and bleeding. I didn't know what to do, I felt like a lost child at the mall.

I stood up shakily and grabbed Mckenzie. I can at least get her on to the grass, I thought as I pulled her along.

I stopped and put her near Percy's toasted bike. It was still steaming, but that wasn't what caught my eye. What caught my eye, was the long knife length claw that lay next to it. I grabbed it, it was the storm's claw and I held onto to it, as if I was never going to let it go.

I had earned this, and I wasn't going to give it up. It was the only weapon I had at the moment. I knew that my strength was leaving me and I knew that Mckenize was dying, but the worst of it was that there was nothing I could do.

I lay down and cried, I know so heroic. With that my strength, died completely, and I felt myself loosing conciseness. As my eyes began to close, the last thing I saw was a boy about my age. Yelling for help, he had dark brown eyes, and blackish brown hair. His sword was different from Percy's and it seemed to stem in the warm night air. His eyes seemed to be emotionless, but I could still see worry.

**Big thanks to Pommergirl12345 again**

**ADD**

**Need help with prophecies for PJO, well just Private Message (PM) me what you want it based around or a rough outline and I'll PM you what I came up with, I'll PM you three to choose from and if you don't like those then PM me again and I'll work at it again.**

**-GhostDog401**


	3. Annabeth goes Psycho

**Okay for those who actually read this story here you go. Depending on how many reviews I get, I may or may not update.**

**Annabeth goes Psycho**

I had a weird dream, it was about Percy, and he was tied in chains, At least his legs were, two monsters stood next to him. His head was drooped and he was covered in mud. His arms seemed to be holding something up, but I couldn't tell what. I heard someone approach him and a shadowy figure appeared in front of Percy.

"Well, well, the Hero of Olympus, finally is subdued. I wonder if you can bare my hold longer this time, do to your bath in the river Styx." His voice was rough like sand paper and echoed softly.

I heard Percy growl, but the growl turned to a moan and he closed his eyes in pain.

I knew from the sound of the man's next words that he was smiling. "Oh has the hero had enough. Poor, poor hero, he's in pain from holding my weight again. Welcome to what my world was like, for thousands upon thousands of years." The guy laughed and snapped his fingers.

I tried to run and save Percy, but I couldn't move. My eyes were forced to watch as the chains began to glow and Percy's howled in pain, but not a mark appeared on his body. I had to help him, I was trying to run, but it wasn't working. The man was laughing, as Percy endured the pain and held up _his load._

"No," I cried.

I woke up to screams, some were my own and the others were a girl's saying, "Where is he? What happened to Percy?"

I was staring into the gray eyes of a blond haired girl, her hair was curly, and pulled back into a ponytail. I could tell she had been crying, but her eyes had other emotions besides sadness they also held worry, disbelief, and anger. It was hard to tell my vision was blurry and everything in the room was spinning.

Then I hear a much calmer voice say, "Annabeth, we don't know please child don't yell at her. She was attacked by a storm spirit and didn't have a weapon what was she supposed to do?"

"But, she had its claw, she must have attacked it somehow!" The girl seemed a little calmer, but she was still yelling.

"Then, child she has amazing braver," The older voice, the calmer one, a male's voice said.

"Or incredible stupid," I heard the girl mummer.

I couldn't help myself. My cheeks flared red and I yelled, "I am not stupid!" Joining the argument.

My vision cleared a little more and I saw a man no he wasn't a man, I mean he was one at least from the waist up, but below that he was a horse. A man-horse? "Ah you are awake child. Hello my name is Chiron, trainer of heroes. This here," He pointed to a blond curly haired girl next to him, "Is Annabeth, she is one of the heroes of Olympus and daughter of Athena." Annabeth was beautiful I had to admit, her gray eyes were sharp and attentive, her blond hair was tied back in a pony tail, she had a singled gray streak running down her hair, aand I wondered if she had dyed it.

Annabeth muttered a hello before asking, "Okay what happened you need to tell me everything!"

I gulped and sat up, and finding courage I asked, "You answer my questions first then I'll answer yours."

The Annabeth girl looked like she wanted to strangle me, but stopped herself. "Fine," She spat. "Let's see can you walk, if you can then I can show you around while you ask _your _questions."

I gulped staring into her gray eyes; they seemed to be studying me, like I was the impossible math problem that had to be solved. I nodded and shakily got up out of bed. Instantly I had to sit down, because as I stood up the room again turned into a rollercoaster.

Annabeth rolled her eyes, "Well if you can't get up I guess I'll have to go first." She smiled as if she had planned this.

"No its okay," I said. "I can get up I just need to." Shaikly I stood and took uneven steps away from the bed. "See!"

Annabeth huffed and started to walk away, but before she got too far away I stopped her, "Look I'm sorry about Percy, but I do have a quick question."

Annabeth looked annoyed, but turned around and simply said, "What?" Her eyes were stormy, like clouds and I shivered.

I gulped trying to avoid her eyes, and asked, "Do you remember the um, creature I fought?"

Annabeth's eyes got darker at the mention of the monster, but she kept her voice calm, "Ya the storm spirit."

"Um do you know find a claw, I was holding it, when I fainted," I shuffled from foot to foot Annabeth was still eyeing me, like a math problem.

Annabeth gave a curt nod and held out a box to me; it was then that I realized she had been holding it the whole time. "Here," She said. She shoved the box into my arms. "Take it I don't want it, but be careful when you go into the Hermes cabin with it."

I nodded remembering that Hermes was the god of thieves and lifted the lid, pulling out the knife long claw.

To me it was beautiful, glassy and smooth, yet perfectly sharpened at the tip. It was pitch black like the night sky, but gray seemed to swirl around on the surface like magic. At the bottom it was straight as it reached the top it became curved and deadly.

I followed Annabeth outside and still looking at the knife finally I looked up.

"Annabeth," She looked at me, her head had been down, and I saw the last thing I expected. Annabeth the hero of Olympus, Annabeth the brave warrior, was crying. Her stormy gray eyes were red and puffy. "Annabeth?" I put a hand on her shoulder, "Are you okay?"

She shook off my hand and snapped, "I'm fine, let's go! I want answers now!" Suddenly she started to shake vilantly, like she had her own personal earthquake.

I stumbled back in alarm, as Annabeth continued to yell and curse in Ancient Greek. Other kids were stopping to watch, looking from Annabeth to me. "Annabeth! Calm down!" Someone called from the crowd, but no one dared to approach the angry daughter of Athena.

Finally, I decided to take matters into my own hand, I grabbed Annabeth's shoulders tightly and tried to get her to hold still and look at me. "Stop it, stop it!" Annabeth yelled tears running down her cheeks. Her eyes were closed and she was trembling, then she went stiff, and fell into my arms. Of course when she did I fell over, but I did manage to break Annabeth's fall.

I heard someone call for a medic, others were talking fast and rapidly, their voices seemed so far away. I looked down at Annabeth, her gray eyes were still closed, but tears still leaked through. "Percy," She mumbled. I wondered if it was to herself or me. "Percy I'm sorry this is all my fault."

With that she slumped into my arms, I stared at her in tell some kids came and lifted Annabeth off carrying her into the building I had been in moments before. I sat there staring, mind spinning what had happened.

"Well punk!" I looked up to see a tall brown haired, brown eyes girl. She looked about Percy's and Annabeth's maybe a little older. She looked strong and her eyes were tough and hard like she was trying to block out hurt and lose. She was staring down at me, disgust was in her face. "What'd you do to her?"

I gulped obviously, this girl was the bully of the camp. "N-nothing!" I stammered. "She just went crazy!"

The girl rolled her eyes, "Sure whatever, punk! Oh well if you won't talk I can have a reason to beat you up."

As she started towards me I did the best thing I could. I grabbed the storm spirit claw and ran, to bad she was taller and faster. She caught up grabbing me by my braid, I felt my brown hair get pulled, and my night sky blue eyes went wild, as I tried to get away, but the girl just pulled my hair harder.

"Let me go, let me go," I cried. Banging on her, and trying to stab her with my claw. Nothing worked.

"Ready to talk punk," She asked. Pulling on my hair harder.

I whimpered bad move. She just pulled harder, her friends laughed. I tried to stab her again, but she just caught my hand and made me drop the claw. I was desperate, but weaponless. The older girl began to pull my hair harder and harder. I tried not to scream, but I was losing it. My head was starting to hurt and my vision was going blurry again.

"Let me go!" I yelled and to surprise she did.

I turned around and the girl was there, she was screaming and waving her hands. Black dots seemed to be flying around her; they were pulling her hair, and ears. Looking closer I saw that they weren't dots, but thin lines. I followed them and was amazed to find that they traveled back into a group of kids' shadows.

I gulped, what was going on. By now a group of kids had come to watch, I just scrambled back. Kids were beginning to whisper. I caught a couple words,

"You think Hades?"

"Maybe, but I don't think so."

"Did you see the shadows?"

"Weird."

"Freaky."

"Is it a monster?"

That's when I left, at monster, I mean if they found out that maybe I had done it, I'd be an outcast for sure.

Suddenly, I heard a voice behind me, but this voice wasn't new I knew it. I turned to see Mckenzie, smiling at me. By her was the dark haired boy from last night, but I didn't see him.

I threw my arms around Mckenzie catching her off guard, as I began to cry about how it was all my fault, about her getting hurt about Percy, about Annabeth, about well everything.

The boy just stood back and watched, looking extremely uncomfortable and shifting from foot to foot.

Finally Mckenzie calmed me down, and pulled me off her. She took my shoulders and made me look her straight in the eye and said, "Kyja Storm it wasn't your fault, you've had no training, there was nothing you could do. Do you understand me?"

I nodded still feeling horrible, Mckenzie must have noticed because she sighed and shook her head, finally she seemed to remember the boy and said, "Oh Kyja this is Nico a son of Hades. **(I forgot how to spell his last name) **he saved our lives last night."

I finally looked at the boy, er Nico, he was pretty cute. He had dark brown/black hair, and brown eyes, but the cuteness kinda stopped there. His eyes were hallow as if he had seen too many deaths, and he didn't seemed like the kind of person to ever smile, but still he had saved my life.

I stuck out my hand and he took it, "Hi, I'm Kyja," I said as we shook hands.

"Hey," He said looking me over. Suddenly the sky began to dim, but how I had just woken up.

Seeing my confusion Mckenzie explained, "You sleep nearly the whole day."

I looked at her wide eyed, not seeing Nico blush as I still held his hand. "Really?" I finally sqeaked.

"Yep," Mckenzie replied and then whispered in my ear.

My ears turned red, and I let go of Nico's hand, "Sorry" I whispered as Mckenzie took my other hand and led me towards a bunch of cabins. I looked over my shoulder, Nico was pretty cute, but then again I wasn't going to let any one play with my heart.


	4. Welcome to the Hermes Cabin

**Part of this is written by Pommergirl12345 (Her character is Mckenie. Logan is also here's)**

**Chapter 4: Welcome to the Hermes Cabin**

I wasn't exactly sure where I would be staying until my Godly Parent claimed me, but Mckenzie must have read my mind because she stated that I would be staying in the Hermes cabin. _Great, _I thought. _Out of all the cabins I get to spend the night with the thieves and the pranksters._

Mckenzie must have seen the worry on my face because she said, "Don't worry you'll like the Hermes cabin. Just make sure you watch out for pranks and keep an eye on your things."

I nodded and followed her to the cabin, she opened the door and I stepped into the Hermes cabin.

The cabin was nice and it would definitely be cozy, but it wasn't somewhere I wanted to spend the rest of summer or life for that matter in. There weren't that many people, but only a few bunks were left. I immediately took the one farthest from the door.

"Hey Mckenzie. We got a new cabin mate?" A boy asked. He looked about my age and had sandy blond hair that went down to right above his ears, he had blue eyes that seemed friendly enough, but held the mischievous gleam all the kids in the cabin had. He wore a camouflage T-shirt and jeans; a sword was tucked in his sheath, the gleaming golden handle shinning in the sunlight. He grinned at Mckenzie, who blushed. I smiled the boy was cute, but I thought Nico was cuter.

_Stop, _I thought to myself. _You don't like him. I mean you're only 12. Mckenzie is older then you, she's 13! _

I glanced towards Nico, he was standing uncomfortably in the door way, but when he saw me he flashed me a grin, his eyes seeming to light up from their normal dull attitude. I blushed and turned away.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw him frown and look back at Mckenzie, I did too and saw her talking to the sandy haired kid.

"Hey Logan," She said simply. "Actually she's undetermined." A few groans followed the statement, and I glared at them. I wasn't that bad.

"It's okay, right guys? That's what this cabin is for, besides she looks almost 13. Am I right?" He asked turning to me.

I nodded, "two weeks, in September."

Logan nodded, "well then you get to stay here at least till then. Then you'll be claimed. Oh by the way I'm Logan." He stuck out his hand and I took it.

"Kyja," I replied. Making sure to let go of his hand, I didn't want a repeat of what I did with Nico.

"Well bye, guys," Mckenzie said looking around. She stopped to look at me, "You know where to find me. The Aphrodite cabin." She smiled kindly and turned towards the door. She didn't seem that bad, but she still seemed a little girly and there was no way I would go to the Aphrodite cabin, it looked like the type of place where I would get ambushed with make-up. Plus it was pink.

"Bye, see ya later Mckenzie," Logan said waving.

A boy wolf-whistled from the back of the cabin and Logan yelled, "Oh shut-up Mark."

I giggled at the boy, Mark's comment and the glare Logan was giving him. The both looked at me surprised which only caused me to laugh harder. Finally I got the whole cabin laughing, eventually Logan and Mark even joined in. Then a new laugh joined the chorus and every one stopped and looked to see Nico laughing.

Logan blinked like he couldn't believe what he was seeing; Mark pinched himself and muttered something that sounded like, "I need to wake up." I just stood there, did Nico really not laugh enough that it was amazing when he did.

I watched him walk away as soon as he did, Logan looked at me and asked, "How did you do that? Nico, he never smiles."

I shrugged, "I don't see why, he's really nice."

Again Logan blinked, "You know he's a son of Hades right?"

I nodded, "Why?"

"Nothing," Logan said, but his eyes said otherwise. His eyes were afraid, afraid of the son of death, but I didn't care. Nico was my friend and nothing would change that.

"Well everybody," Logan finally said, eyeing me carefully. "Let's get to training, we have captured the flag tomorrow and Kyja needs a knife."

I looked at my claw and held it in my hand the way I would a knife, then I looked up at Logan and said, "I already have one."

He glanced nervously at my claw, eyeing the pitch black surface and then asked, "Are you sure?"

I nodded and said, "This is my weapon and I won't use anything else."

Logan sighed and nodded, "Okay then Hermes fall in, were going to train."

I took my place at the end of the line and followed them. I needed as much training as I could get, because I knew I had to save Percy.

**Okay People I'm Sorry to those who don't like my whole Nico/OC thing, but trust me it will make sense later. (It has something to do with him being a son of Hades)**

**Also Please review ALL SMILEYS ARE EXCEPTED**


	5. I Fight a Chimera with Shadow

**Chapter 5: I fight a Chimera With Shadow**

It had almost been two weeks since I had arrived at camp, dreams told me that Percy was still captive somewhere. I also knew the only reason he wasn't dead yet was because they wanted him alive, his captures wanted to break him, make him obey their will. He wouldn't though and I saw him suffering every night.

I knew I had to do something, but Chiron refused to let me go on a quest to go help him. Every time I asked he would say that I needed more training, or that we had to wait in tell their Oracle a girl named Rachel, got back.

I sighed and rolled over in my bunk, so that I could stare out into the night sky, this was another reason I had chosen this bed it gave me one of the only windows to look out of. I was still in the Hermes Cabin; I turned 13 tomorrow, tomorrow I learned who my mother was. That and the fear of what I might dream kept me awake.

Finally I gave up, silently I grabbed my Storm Spirit claw knife, which I had named NightSlasher, and walked out of the door. I had slept in my jeans and night blue tee shirt so I was pretty much invisible to the world. I strapped my knife, NightSlasher, to my belt and began to walk out into the night.

The moon was covered by clouds and no lights shown so the camp should've been pitch black, but I could see just fine. I have always been able to see well in the dark, even when others couldn't see a thing. That's part of the reason I've never told anyone. I would become a freak in a heartbeat.

Suddenly I saw a flash of light and I turned unsheathing NightSlasher to point it at my attacker.

"Easy Kyja," A voice said. "You know me."

Sadly I did know the voice, I sheathed my knife and asked, "What do you want Mckenzie?"

Mckenzie laughed and walked up to me flashlight in hand, "I could ask you the same thing Kyja. You're out here too." Then she noticed what I had been dreading and my heart fell, "Hey how can you see you don't have a flashlight and its pitch black out here."

"None of your business," I snapped.

Mckenzie fell quiet and for a while we just stared at each other waiting for someone to say something.

Finally I sighed and said, "Listen Mckenzie I'm just its just, that's well-"My voice trailed off.

Mckenzie sighed, "You don't like me do you?"

I blinked, "No of course I like you." Then I thought was that true, I didn't talk to her a lot, if anything I tried to avoid her. Nico had been my main friend here at camp. Mckenzie was a good fighter, but she was still a daughter of Aphrodite and the exact opposite if me. She was more girly, used way to much make-up, and focused mainly on her hair, unless her life was in danger.

Me, I was a tomboy, never wore make-up, only just quickly brushed out my hair in the morning, and loved to go down to the arena and practice.

I saw Mckenzie's face fall and she said, "Its okay Kyja. I mean I'm an Aphrodite kid and you hate make-up and that kind of thing, I can see why we aren't the best of friends."

I shook my head, "No Mckenzie, I'm just worried." I quickly continued my half truthful lie, "Tomorrow I turn 13, tomorrow I have to get claimed. I'm also worried about Percy; I need a quest to go save him and tomorrow may be my chance. Besides that I called my dad a couple days ago and well he doesn't believe in this." I gestured around the camp, "He thinks I'm at a normal camp that doubles as a school that's the only reason I'm still here."

Mckenzie opened her mouth to reply, but was cut off by a low growl.

We both whirled Mckenzie pulling a clip out of her hair, the same clip from out Storm Spirit fight, but this time it turned into a bow. An arrow was already notched into it ready to fire.

We both turned quickly, Mckenzie shooting an arrow as she turned. We both jumped in shock as it was fried midair.

I turned my night vision inhancing and I saw a monster that made the hairs on the back of my neck stand up on end, from fright.

A Chimera, its snake tail flicked back and forth, its lion head's mouth was starting to dance with the flames of another attack, its goat head was just sitting there, baying, but you know what can a goat really do.

Knowing Mckenzie wouldn't see the danger in tell too late, I tackled her. Feeling the heat as the flames shot the empty air above me.

I looked to Mckenzie who was out cold from m y tackle, figures. I went for my knife only to find it wasn't there. I gasped and looked around, good news I found it, bad news it had flown out of my hands during the tackle and was now too far to get to, at least in time.

"Get away!" I screamed as the Chimera started to advance. I looked down at Mckenzie I couldn't let her get hurt, I couldn't lose her too.

The Chimera of course just growled deeply in its throat and began to charge up another fire beam.

_Please mother, _I prayed. _Whoever you are please help me know. _I prepared for death; I knew I wouldn't get lucky thing time. I had no weapon and no help, the night was giving me strength, but it wasn't enough.

The death never came instead an angry roar escaped the Chimera's lips. I looked to see my hand held out in front of me, the Chimera was sinking into the shadows, or were the shadows climbing up it, I couldn't tell.

I felt a weight in my other hand and looked to see NightSlasher, and yet it wasn't NightSlasher. It was the same claw, but it now had a handle, a beautiful silver leather gripped handle, a round black opal sat in it, perfectly smooth. The weight of the knife was perfect.

I advanced on the Chimera, who blew flames in my direction, but I waved my hand and shadows swallowed them. Finally it accepted its death, and stopped fighting. I plunged my knife into the Chimera and it exploded into golden dust. I swept some of it out of my hair as the wind blew it away.

Upon instinct I tapped the black opal on my knife's hilt and instantly it turned into a silver banded ring, with a small black opal sitting at the top. I looked at it on my finger and saw NightSlasher written around it in Ancient Greek. I smiled, _Thanks mom. _I thought.

Suddenly my energy began to fade, I looked up to see the sun rising as it did my extra energy left me. I was always most active at night, ready to fight anyone and anything, but was the sun was up my extra energy was gone and I was drain of it.

I felt my eyes starting to close the faint outline of a dryad appeared.

"Help us please," I begged before letting the darkness take over me.

**Wow I liked this chapter you should too!**

**Okay cool people out there please review ALL SMILEYS ARE ACCEPTED!**

**Also if anyone can guess who Kyja's mom is you can get a character mentioned in the story, and I'll give you three clues.**

**One her mom is a minor goddess**

**Two her mom's name starts with an N**

**Three her mom is the mother of Styx **


	6. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

Hello to ALL my fans I will not be able to update for a couple more days (like 2-3) because I am on vaction and can't post!

The only reason I can write this is because I am using a computer at the hotel I am staying at!

Any ways just hang on, I will be able to post SOON!

**~GhostDog401**


	7. I Dream of Percy's Torture

**Hey readers sorry it took a while to update I was on vacation so ya here you go!**

**Chapter 6: ****I Dream of Percy's Torture**

I woke up in the healing tent, I was really beginning to hate this place, Mckenzie was next to me just lying there her face was deathly pale.

I gulped it was my fault she looked like that. She had a cut running down her arm; dried blood clung to her shirt.

I shakily tried to sit up, but immediately fell back my arms snapping under my own weight. I gulped and tried again, but a hand pushed me back down.

"Easy there Kyja," A voice said. "Don't push yourself too hard."

I looked up to see Nico, he was smiling at me. He only smiled when he was with me otherwise he always kept a straight face and never made eye contact with anyone.

I smiled a little, but it quickly turned into a frown as I stole a glance at Mckenzie who was just lying there. I would have thought she was dead, but I could see her chest rising with her heavy breaths.

Nico noticed me looking at her worried and said, "She'll be okay you know."

"Ya I guess so," I replied, but I was still worried.

The worry must have shown on my face because Nico gave me a sad smile and asked, "So what happened? All we know is that a couple of dryads brought you here."

I looked at him and said, "We were attacked by a Chimera."

Nico blinked, "No really what happened?"

He didn't believe me. "It's the truth!" I insisted.

Nico just shook his head, "It's not possible. Chimeras can't enter camp. It must have been the Mist playing tricks on your mind."

"No there was one!" I yelled starting to get angry. "I saw it and fought it! It almost killed me and you still won't believe me!"

Nico looked at me still unbelieving and said, "Okay let's say there was a Chimera how did you survive? You didn't have a weapon." He had a smug look on his face like he had won, but he hadn't.

"But I do have a weapon," I said softly twirling the ring on my finger, "Watch." I tapped the black opal on the ring and instantly it became a knife, NightSlasher, in my hand.

Nico blinked in surprise, the smug look disappearing from his face, "How?"

I shrugged, "Don't know. One second I had nothing, NightSlasher had flown out of my hand, and the next I felt a weight in my hand." I hesitated before saying, "I think it might be a gift from my mother. It appeared after I asked her for help."

Nico nodded and appeared to be deep in thought. Finally he asked, "You nervous to be claimed?"

I knew he was just trying to change the subject, but I went along with it, "Ya I guess so. I mean what if I get stuck with a parent like, I don't know-"My voice trailed off.

But Nico helped me finish it, "A parent like Aphrodite."

"Oh please no!" I gasped. "That would be horrible." Thunder followed my statement, Nico laughed as I mumbled a sorry. "So," I continued. "Do you have any ideas who my parent might _really _be?"

Nico went quite and his face seemed to turn dark, "I have a guess." He stared into my night sky blue eyes. "But I hope I'm wrong because it would cause an uproar in camp."

I gulped and paled, "Great." I mumbled.

Nico shrugged, "You should be fine, let's just hope I'm wrong." He looked over at Mckenzie and said, "Both of you should be fine by dinner." With that he left leaving me alone except for Mckenzie, but she was out cold so you know she wasn't much help.

I sighed and rolled over onto my side, _who was my mom?_

I felt my eyes starting to close and I fell into an unwanted sleep. That's when I had my worst dream yet.

_Percy was lying against a wall, chains were fallen to the ground around him like gray metal snakes, they circled him in tell they connected with the clasps on his wrists and ankles. There were notches in a few of the chain links as if somebody had token a sword to the swords, but had been unable to break them._

_He wasn't holding anything at the moment, but he was still pale and every now and then a groan would escape him. His usually jet black hair was streaked with gray and it flopped over his face. So that you could barely see his eyes. He was caked in dried mud and blood. He was panting heavily with his eyes closed and murmuring to himself. _

"_Have you had enough little hero?" A voice asked. It was the same sandpapery voice from before and I'm sure I growled at him in my sleep. His voice echoed across the dark room, bouncing off the stone walls._

_Percy's eyes shot open they were filled with fear and he had a wild look in his eyes. Like he had seen too many things at once, but he said nothing._

"_Well then we'll take you back, to hold my load again," The voice said laughing._

"_No!" Percy blurted his eyes seeming to grow even more mad and wild. However another voice seemed to mix with his voice. This voice was more powerful and godly, it crashed down on the word the way waves would on a coast. The voice defiantly belonged to a man._

"_You said you'd leave him be if I surrendered to you! You said you would let him go!" The second voice spoke loudly, fear and anger coating his words._

"_Oops," The first voice spoke. "I lied."_

_Silence and then the second spoke firmly, "He won't take this load and you can't force him too."_

"_Aww," The first replied. "But I can, because I know his fatal flaw. Protecting those he loves, and even if he still does not take the load I can make him suffer by watching you."_

_That's when I heard groans of pain coming from the second being. I tried to help, I wanted to help Percy and whoever the other guy was so badly, but I couldn't move._

_I was forced to watch as my dream zoomed out showing the second figure. It was a man, his hair was jet black like Percy's, his eyes were also like Percy's deep sea green. Streaks of gray coated his hair as he groaned, from an unseen pain._

_The last word I heard Percy yell was, "Dad!" and then all went black._

**Please don't kill me people, because of the cliff hanger! I promise I will update soon maybe even later tonight! Okay, we all good?**

***Gets hit in the face by a tomato***

**Good we all agree and are happy!**

***Gets hit by **_**another**_** tomato***

**WILL YOU STOP IT! **

**Anyway congratulations to are contest winners! (I know I said only one person would win, but only three people did my contest and I think I can mention you all)**

HappyDayzRHere

Yaythe1st

Turkeyhead987

**Okay lucky people here is what I need!**

**Name:**

**Godly Parent:**

**Mortal Parent:**

**Personality:**

**Appearance:**

**Special Powers **(I may not these, but just in case)**:**

**Weapon/Weapon Name:**

**Fatal Flaw(s):**

**Strengths:**

**Romance **(Again may not be used)**:**

**Background **(How they got to camp, ect)**:**

**Can I kill your character **(One of you will die, so please someone volunteer)**:**

**Anything else:**

I need this before chapter 8 if you do not turn it in by then you WILL NOT have a person in the story!


	8. I become an Outcast, a Monster, a Freak

**Okay thank you to Ereader64, Turkeyhead987, and Yaythe1st for their characters. Some of you will be in this book others will be in sequel.**

**Chapter 7: I become an Outcast, a Monster, and a Freak**

I woke up with a start beads of sweat covered my forehead, I was panting heavily.

"Are you okay?" A concerned voice asked.

My vision was blurry so it took me a second to see who was speaking. Suddenly I gasped, 'Annabeth, you're okay!"

"Ya," Annabeth mumbled. "Sorry about that."

"It's okay," I told her. "But what happened you suddenly went all um-" I trailed off trying to find the right word.

"Psycho," Annabeth offered as she finished my sentence.

"Um sure," I said. I was still thinking about my dream so we just sat there in an uncomfortable silence for a while.

Thankfully Mckenzie saved me by saying the most intelligent phrases ever (or at least at the time) "Ugh, Oh my gosh monster! Wait no monster were in the hospital tent!" Then my favorite one, "Oh my gosh my hair, it's horrible!"

That was it I burst out laughing as she desperately tried to fix her hair

"It's not funny!" She exclaimed, crossing her arms in a pout. "My hair looks like a monster."

"Maybe it is," I gasped through laughs. Waving my arms around for dramatic effect.

"It actually is pretty funny," Annabeth told her. Smiling for the first real time since Percy's disappearance. "To think I came in just to bring you guys to dinner and instead I get a whole show."

"It's not funny," This time Mckenzie spoke slower and her voice seemed to be softer yet it was more commanding and sure.

"Maybe she's right," I mumbled gazing at Mckenzie unsure. In the back of my mind I was think _what am I doing, _but I ignored that part.

That is until Annabeth wacked me upside the head, ignoring my ow she turned and glared at Mckenzie, "You know the rules no charmspeaking other campers. Unless it's during capture the flag."

Mckenzie blushed and mumbled whatever and went back to her hair. I grimaced that was not a fatal flaw I wanted to have, to have to ALWAYS look good.

Pulling away from my thoughts I turned to Annabeth confused what was charmspeaking.

Annabeth saw my confused face and said, "I'll explain later. Now let's get to dinner."

She would never get a chance to explain and I still curse the Fates for what's about to happen next.

***#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#**

I walked to dinner slowly still thinking about my dream. Silently I sat down at the Hermes Table and stared at my food, not really hungry at the moment.

"Kyja!" Said a happy voice. "You're not dead!" I turned to see Conner or was it Travis smiling at me.

"Nope," I said popping my p. "I'm alive and plan to stay that way for a while."

Whichever Stoll I was talking to laughed, "Nice!" He relied. "Hey Travis and I are planning on going to prank the Ares Cabin later today, you in?" Okay so I was talking to Conner.

I smiled, "Of course, anything to make them angry!"

"Sweet! Hey Travis! Kyja is gonna help us prank okay!"

Travis smiled evilly and whispered something in his brother's ear, "No way, I will not turn to the dark side like you did with Katie."

I blushed having an idea of what Travis had said.

Travis shrugged and got up following the rest of the cabin to give their offerings to the Gods.

I followed Conner over who was still blushing furiously. I laughed to myself as I walked behind him

I carefully burnt some off my food, "To-"I paused for a moment think about my dream, "To Percy's dad, whoever he is." The smell of the food reached my nose and I inhaled, trust me here burnt food smells way better than anywhere else.

I saw out of the corner of my eye the Hermes Cabin walk back to their table, but for some reason I stayed behind looking at the dancing flames. Suddenly I stumbled back as a boy yelled, "Look!" And a dark flash of black glowed above my head.

I looked up and gasped along with everyone else.

Above my head was a black bat, a crease moon stood out behind it.

I heard Chiron mumbled something that sounded like, "Not good." He then shuffled around uncomfortably and yelled, "Welcome Kyja daughter of Nyx, goddess of night, darkness, and shadow." **(A/N I know that there is a god of shadow, but on the website I looked Nyx up on this is what it said about her and it could change my plot to much if I change no1. Don't worry it will all work out.) **Chiron did not appear happy about this.

Instantly after whispers broke out among the tables. I only caught a few statements, but they weren't good and with each one I felt my anger increase.

"Her mom's the goddess of darkness, great."

I can't believe I liked her!"

"Always knew she was a freak!"

"Ya freak!"

I felt the shadows around me begin to move, but I stopped myself from doing anything. I knew my fatal flaw all too well; I was easily angered and could be blinded by my anger.

After all why should I be angry, everyone had enemies, but I still had friends right? I turned to smile at Mckenzie, but she looked away pale. I frowned, anger starting to boil again, and looked over at the Hermes Cabin who had suddenly caught a extreme interest in their food. Then I heard the words that broke me, "Freak!" and "I can't believe I liked her much less thought she was cute."

I lost it! I screamed in rage, shadows bursting from the corners of the room. The twirled around my feet, looking almost like a black ocean that was trying to sink a ship. I felt my eyes growing darker with my anger, turning from their normal night blue to a pitch black. The shadows around my feet began to take shape into people like forms. I tapped my ring and NightSlasher formed in my hand.

I watched as other camper drew their weapons and prepared to attack my shadows. I laughed they couldn't take me.

Then I heard someone yell, "Stop! All of you!"

I turned to see Nico standing in between us, sword drawn; it steamed in the cold night air.

"No!" One of the kids yelled from the crowd. I turned to see Logan from the Hermes Cabin; he was once my friend, but no longer. I growled at him, "She is a monster look at her."

Before I could attack him Nico stepped up to him eyeing him straight in the face, and trust me you do not want a son of Hades glaring at you, but he calmly said, "You are making her that monster by judging her because of her mother."

The shadows calmed a little and my eyes turned from pitch black to a dark blue gray as I listened to Nico, falling silent as did everyone else.

"You guys called yourself her friends, yet you turned her back on her in seconds," Nico glared at everyone even Chiron; he skipped over Mr. D though not wanting to upset a god. "You're making her that monster!"

With that he walked up to me and said, "A monster that I don't see her ever becoming." As he spoke I felt my eyes slowly turn back to normal. "Come on Kyja I'll show you to Nyx's cabin its over by mine." I had a feeling that all the _dark _god's and goddess's cabins were probably over there as not to _frighten _everyone else.

I looked at him and saw that he was not afraid of me, that he had not turned around and backstabbed me as soon as I became different. I lowered by knife changing it back into a ring as I did, and causing the shadows to disappear.

"I'm sorry," I mumbled mostly to Nico and then to myself I added, "Stupid fatal flaw. It's just like what happened last time, but worst."

No one would look at me; to them I was now an outcast, a monster, a freak.

I walked after Nico with my head down so that no one would see my forming tears.

"Forget about coming to prank with us," One of the Stolls mumbled to me as I walked past and then the other added, "Ya freak!"

I glared at them through tear blurred eyes, but said nothing I just kept walking.

I pasted the Aphrodite table as I went and heard Mckenzie say, "Oh my gosh I can't believe I helped bring a monster to camp and tried to be her friends."

I lost it, I ducked my head and ran. _Maybe they're right, _I thought. _Maybe I am a monster, a freak. _I felt the tears fall as I ran, I had gone from Hero to Zero in a matter of seconds just because of my tempter and my stupid mom.

I heard Nico yelling at me to stop, but I ignored him and kept running, I stepped into the Hermes Cabin for about two seconds just to grab my stuff then I was gone. Running into the woods to hide, I wasn't going to face anyone, anymore, I was an outcast now and I knew it.

**This was such a hard chapter to write, I felt so bad for Kyja. She had friends and now they're all gone (Well except for Nico, but he gets her being a son of Hades and all) Like I said Hero to Zero in a matter of seconds.**

***Wipes tear***

**Anyways please review, they may help Kyja..**


	9. Places to Hide, but No Where to Run

**Chapter 8: Places to Hide, but No Where to Run**

I sat curled in a tight ball, by the Magical Border of the camp. I listened to the river gurgle and felt the cold bark through my tee-shirt as I leaned against a tree.

I felt hands push me away from the tree, "Shoo freak." A dryad hissed at me waving her hands.

Tears began to fall from my eyes, again, as I gathered my few things and walked away. I was unsure of where I was going, my vision was blurry with tears.

No one had or would come looking for me and I knew it. Even the dryad had shooed me away. I pushed a branch out of the way and kept walking.

I had thought about leaving the camp many times, but the low growls outside the border stopped me.

I looked to the sky to see the smoke from the campfire; I swore I could almost hear the songs as the Apollo Cabin led the sing-a-long. I cried everyone had just gone on with their life. No one cared about me, well maybe Nico, but one person out of hundreds was not a good ratio.

I kicked a rock into the river ignoring the yells from the naiad I had, or almost, hit.

I felt my eyes growing heavy as I cried. I yawned, for once not fighting sleep I didn't care anymore. There was no way I was going to get a quest now and even if I did no one would go on it with me. I was a daughter of night, of darkness; of shadow no one would ever like me anymore.

I pulled on my jacket and lied down curling up into a tight ball, trying to keep in as much heat as possible. The cold September wind cut through my black and blue jacket and jeans. I sighed with sadness one last before letting darkness seal me into sleep.

For once I didn't dream of Percy, instead I was up floating in the sky surrounded by twinkling lights, stars.

"Hello dear," said a soft voice, it sounded like a night wind cutting through the branches of trees.

I turned to see a woman standing behind me. She was dressed in a night blue dress, which went down to about her ankles, and with sleeves that went up to just above her elbows. Twinkling lights dotted the surface of the dress like the stars around me. She had dark black hair, unlike mine which was brown, that went down a little past her elbows, but she had eyes like mine dark night sky blue.

I gulped, "Mom?" I asked unsure of how to feel, I was now seeing my mother for the first time, but I also somewhat blamed her for ruining my life.

"Yes, sweetheart," She said softly. Brushing hair from my face, but I pushed her away.

"Leave me alone! You don't really love me because of you I lost everything," I felt my eyes growing darker with my anger, but I didn't care.

Nyx gave me a sad smile and said, "I am sorry that you blame me Kyja, but you are at fault as much as I!"

I glared at her, "How so?"

"You lost your temper, you allowed your anger to control you, you attacked the other campers," She said simply. Smiling like she had won, but she hadn't.

I had always been good at arguing so I took a deep breath and said, "But you claimed me, which started the words that upset me, because of you being my mom I have control over shadows, and I bet you're the one who gave me NightSlasher."

Nyx blinked as if trying to figure out why I was arguing with me, then she sighed and said, "Yes Kyja I gave you NightSlasher or at least changed it, but you have to understand this I was forced to claim you because of an oath I took."

I growled at her, "Who cares."

She gave me a sad smile and said, "I am sorry darling, but the Fates are harsh. I wish I could help you, but I can't."

I growled at her not caring.

"Kyja," Nyx seemed to beg me. "Please you need to go back."

"No!" I yelled. "I have no one back there!"

Nyx sghed frowing, "Fine darling, so not go back, but also don't cry when Aphrodite plays with your heart, and your friends."

"Wait what?" I cried.

Nyx just smiled and snapped her fingers.

Then I was awake, alone in the woods, alone with my thoughts.

**Hey people REVIEW OKAY or I will DIE and you won't be able to read anymore story! –evil laugh-**

***Gets wacked by frying pan***

**Hey thats not exactly going to help me LIVE YOU KNOW!**

**Remember all SMILEYS are ACCEPTED!**


	10. I Meet the Oracle of Delphi

**Chapter 9: I Meet the Oracle of Delphi**

I sat there for a while just staring up into the stars, as odd as it sounded I had been up there with my mom, just seconds ago.

Thoughts whirled through my mind, a silent argument raging battle in my head.

_Maybe I should go back? After all mom told me to._

_What am I kidding I have no one back there; everyone thinks I'm a freak._

_Yes, but still it might be bad for me to ignore a goddess._

_Who cares._

I was yanked from battle by a rustling in the bushes. I tapped my ring and held NightSlasher ready, preparing myself to call upon the shadows to fight the monster that would appear, but a monster didn't appear. Instead a redheaded girl stumbled out, she looked like a normal girl she wore jeans and a shirt that said "Save the Pandas!" Freckles dotted her nose and her red hair was up in a ponytail. Yes, she looked normal all except for her eyes. Her eyes were glowing green and she walked stiffly almost like a mummy.

He gaze turned to me and instantly her eyes seemed to become brighter. She locked eyes with me and began to speak. Her voice was raspy almost like a snakes as she poured the words out of her mouth, "Listen closely daughter of night, for I am the Oracle of Delphi and I have traveled far to find the prophecy I must give you." With that green smoke began to pour out of her mouth and wrap around her, slithering in and out of her legs like snakes.

Then she spoke,

"_Three shall travel back to where earth meets sky_

_Of Night, Death, and Love they will answer the cry_

_Another shall join to rescue the hero held be a captive hand_

_As they travel west to the General's land."_

She paused a moment as if thinking, and for a moment I was thankful think the creepy prophecy thing was over, but it wasn't. The next lines were the worst,

"_Then one shall die to save another_

_For to save one hero you must lose the other."_

With that the smoke disappeared and her eyes began to dim. She just stood there for a second before she began to sway back and forth. I dropped NightSlasher to the ground and rushed to catch her. I was sure that my face was pale and I could feel myself shaking from fright.

She moaned and blinked her eyes a few times, before they slowly focused on me. Her eyes were now a bright green and no longer glowing. "Where?" She croaked.

"The woods," I said slightly stammering, still a little freaked out.

The girl's eyes widened, "How did I?"

I shrugged, "Beats me. One minute you were all like Oracle of Delphi and the next you were well like this. No offense, but before you were really creepy."

The girl laughed, "That's okay I get that a lot." I gave her a smile and she continued, "Anyways my names Rachel Dare. What's yours?"

She stood up and extended her hand and I took it saying, "Kyja Storm." As soon as I said my name I regretted no doubt now she was going to run off screaming, freak.

But instead she said, "That's a nice name." I stopped wait why was she running then she continued, "I don't think I have ever meant you before are you new?" Oh that explained it, the second she knew who I was she would run.

"Ya I'm new, well newish. I came here at the end of the school year, my dad thinks it doubles as a boarding school that's the only reason I'm still here."

Rachel looked at me and then asked, "So your dad doesn't know about you know—"

"The myths, being real," I finished for her. "No he doesn't, which is really ironic because he teaches Greek Mythology, he's even writing a book."

"So I take it that means you know your mythology?" She asked looking at me.

"Ya, I guess. I never really paid attention to him about it, I'm kind of regretting that now," I said laughing.

She laughed too, "Ya being a demigod and all."

I smiled at her; it was nice to have another friend even if she didn't know the whole truth about me, yet. "So," I said trying to find another topic. "Early you like spoke a prophecy what was that about?"

Instantly Rachel's laughing was wiped off and she began to look dead serious, "A prophecy what did I say?"

"Wait you don't remember?" I asked.

She shook her head, "Nope, it's like the Oracle mugs me every now and then and takes over my body."

"Oh I get it," I said slowly. Even though I didn't really get it. "So do you want me to tell you what you said."

She nodded, and I repeated the prophecy. Well almost I left out the last two lines they scared me and I was hoping if I didn't share them they wouldn't come true.

Rachel paled and muttered something that sounded like, "Not good, he can't be back."

Then she grabbed my hand and started to pull me towards camp. If I wasn't so shocked by her reaction I would have resisted, but her face looked extremely pale and she was shaking, so I followed. I didn't realize I had left NightSlasher lying in the grass, its silver handle and black blade gleaming in the rising sun.

**Hello people and please review or I WILL DIE!**

***Crowd looks at me unbelieving***

**No really I will.**

***Nothing happens***

**Fine then I will die!**

***Gasps for breath and then falls down, opening one eye to look around. Crowd does nothing!***

**Oh come on PEOPLE!**

***I pull out NightSlasher***

***Crowd screams and runs to review***

***Looks at NightSlasher***

**I wonder if they knew this one was plastic.**

***Shrugs and walks away***

**Remember All SMILEYS are ACCEPTED**


	11. A True Friend is there to the End

**Okay first off people I am sorry this took so long, but I have reasons. No Really I Do, LOOK!**

**1. I have like three/four stories going on right now and its really stressful (Never do more than two stories at a time trust me)**

**2. I'm writing a novel so really I'm working on like four short stories and one REAL book!**

**3. I had horrible writer's block**

**4. I was helping Turkeyhead987 edit a story! *Turkeyhead: Hey leave me out of this!* Me: Whatever**

**5. My Computer was being stupid and wouldn't let me on fanfiction (It gave me this weird error thingy)**

**Now On To the Story!**

**Chapter 10: A True Friend is there to the End**

I stumbled after Rachel as she pulled me along I was fine, a little confused, but fine. That is until I saw the edge of camp and kids running out of cabins.

Instantly I started to get nervous. I slipped my hand from Rachel's and began to run, but she grabbed me and said, "Kyja what's the matter?"

"Um, you see I can't go in there exactly," I stuttered.

Rachel blinked in confusion, "What do you mean? This is where all half-bloods go."

I just shook my head, "Not me."

Rachel just sighed and grabbed my hand, pulling me along with her, "Just come on it will be fine."

I struggled, but she wouldn't let go, "Rachel please stop you don't get it! I can't go in there!"

Rachel just ignored me and kept walking. As the camp drew nearer I began to hear the clatter of breakfast. I had to get out of here or Rachel would end up hating me too.

"Chiron!' Rachel yelled pulling me along with her, I looked up to see a bunch of horrified looks from the campers, yep I was a goner.

The second she was close enough a camper grabbed Rachel and pulled her away from me. "Hey!" Rachel protested. "What's going on? Let me go!"

"Stay away from her Rachel!" A boy yelled. "She's a monster!"

I sighed here we go again, now Rachel was going to hate me too, but she just blinked and asked, "Wait, who Kyja?"

She was answered by a bunch of nods and yeses.

I looked down at my shoes, she was going to hate me now, I was sure of it. That's why I was so surprised when she started to laugh and say, "wait, you're serious? How could Kyja be a monster?"

"You don't understand!" A boy yelled back. "She's a daughter of Nyx and can control shadow and stuff."

"Ya!" Another camper, a girl, continued. "And when she gets mad her eyes get darker."

I glared in the direction of the voices and to my surprise so did Rachel.

Then she said, with heavy sarcasm lining her words, "Yes because that's so much freakier then the mortal girl, whose eyes grow green, spews green smoke, _and _tells the future."

Her words made everyone in the room go silent and look at anything, but her. I just blinked in confusion was Rachel really standing up for me?

"What is wrong with you guys?" Rachel asked, starting up again. "How is it that you can be friends with the girl who spews green smoke, but not a daughter of Nyx."

Her words and glare made the room become even more silent and still. Finally she yanked her away from the kid who was still holding it and walked over to stand by my side.

Then with one final glare she turned to face Chiron and explained the prophecy. There were many gasps and whispers until Chiron stomped his foot er hoof on the stone floor.

"Settled down everyone now!" He yelled then continued. "Kyja you may take two people with you for the quest."

I stared down at my shoes, unused the attention I was now getting, as I thought a line from the prophecy, _Of night, death, and love they will answer the cry. _Echoed through my head, great the prophecy told me who to take.

I gulped and stated, "I'm going to need Nico and a person from the Aphrodite Cabin."

Instantly everyone in the Aphrodite Cabin, except Mckenzie (Who was too busy doing her hair) stepped back.

I sighed, but decided to go along with it, "Thanks for volunteering Mckenzie."

Mckenzie just blink and said, "Wait Night Girl say what?"

I smiled and said, "For volunteering, after all you steeped forward."

"Wait, no I didn't," Mckenzie cried, but was stopped by Chiron who said,

"I am sorry Mckenzie the Fates have chosen you for this quest, who will have to go," He told her.

"But, I don't want to go," Mckenzie whined. "My hair will get all ruined, and so will my make-up and my clothes and my—"

"Mckenzie you are going," Chiron told her, causing her to stop talking, but she did continue to glare at me for some time. Chiron satisfied turned back to me and said, "As for Nico I am afraid that he has left and is now missing."

"Wait! What?" I yelled my fear clear in my voice as I paled. _How could Nico be gone?_

**Okay people sorry about the cliff hanger. Also I will most likely be starting the quest in the next chapter.**

**NOW PLEASE REVIEW.**

***People throw frying pans at me instead***

**Come on people please.**

***Gets wacked in the face by a frying pan***

**I Hate This *Walks away***

**All Smileys are Accepted!**


End file.
